mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Namora (Marvel Comics)
Real Name: Aquaria Nautica Neptunia-how you Namora out of that is anyones guess.You'd figure her name would Aquaria or Nautica or Neptunia.Actually Namora means Avenging Daughter in Atlantean,according Marvel Comics that is. Identity/Class Human mutant (Atlantean/human hybrid) Occupation: Defender of Atlantis Affiliations:'' (Golden Age)'' Namor, Sun Girl, Golden Girl (Silver Age) ''The Monster Hunters, The 1950's Avengers / G-Men ''(see comments) Enemies: (Silver Age)' ''Llyra '''Known Relatives: Namor (cousin); Namorita ("daughter", actually clone), Talan (husband), unnamed mother (surface human, deceased), unnamed father (Atlantean, deceased) Aliases : The Sea Beauty Base of Operations: Atlantis First Appearance: Marvel Comics #82 (Timely Comics, April 47) Powers/Abilities: Superhuman strength. Able to fly. Nearly invulnerable - bullets and other missiles cannot penetrate her extremely tough skin. Able to swim at superhuman speeds, to breathe underwater, and immune to the cold and pressures of the depths. Able to see better underwater than a normal human. Namora must periodically immerse herself in water to retain her powers and her health. History: (Marvel Mystery Comics #82, ga) A couple of years after the Second World War, Atlantis (in the Silver Age this was changed to Maritanis, an Atlantean outpost) was attacked by surface criminals using a submarine. Prince Namor was absent at the time, but when he returned and discovered the devastation, he could only find one survivor, his cousin, Aquaria Nautica Neptunia. After she had recovered from her injuries, she swore to help Namor avenge their people, changing her name to Namora (Avenging Daughter in Atlantean). (Marvel Mystery Comics 84-87, ga) Synopses unavailable. (Marvel Mystery Comics #88, ga) ''Namora teamed up with fellow heroines, Sun Girl and Golden Girl. ''(Sub-Mariner Comics #23-24, 27-28, 33-42, 36, 39-41, Human Torch #28, 31-32, 37, Captain America Comics #68, 70, Namora #1-3) ''Synopses unavailable' (Citizen V and the V-Battalion II #1) ''In 1951 Namora attended the funeral of John Falsworth, the Second World War's Union Jack. ''(Marvel: The Lost Generation #2, bts) ''In the mid-1950's Namora teamed up with a group known as the Monster Hunters. ''(Marvel: The Lost Generation #2) ''While with the Monster Hunters, Namora encountered several heroes who would later form another hero team, the First Line. ''(What If? I #9) In the later 1950's Namora teamed up with a number of other heroes to form a group known as the Avengers (see comments). (Marvel: The Lost Generation #3) Namora searched for her lost cousin Namor, who had been missing for more than six years. (Namor: The Sub-Mariner #20) ''Having married Talan, then discovered she was unable to have a child, Namora resorted to allowing Atlantean exile Vyrra create a clone of her and implant it in her womb, even though such a thing was banned under Atlantean law. The child she carried would become her "daughter" Namorita. '' (Sub-Mariner #33, 50, 51, 61, fb) ''Namora and her family moved to Lemuria. However the evil Lemurian princess Llyra coveted Talan, and murdered Namora using poison to remove her rival. '''Comments': Created by Bill Everett. Thanks to Jess Nevins for allowing me to use information from his excellent Golden Age Heroes Directory and his Guide to Golden Age Marvel Characters. Thanks also to Richard Boucher & Darrin Wiltshire @ PR-Publications for permission to use information from their equally brilliant collection of Golden Age Sites, PR Publications. Their knowledge of Golden Age characters far outstrips my own. Thanks also to Brad Newman for permission to use images from his Comic Book Cover Quest site on this page. CLARIFICATIONS: Not to be confused with * * Namor, her cousin * * Namorita, her daughter * Any Additions/Corrections? Please let me know. * Back to US Independents Page * Home * All images and characters depicted on this site are copyright their respective holders, and are used for informational purposes only. No infringement is intended and copyrights remain at source. Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia) is a fictional character, a superhero in the . She is from Atlantis and is the daughter of an Atlantean father and a human mother. She is the cousin of Namor the Sub-Mariner. Publication history Namora first appeared in Marvel Mystery Comics #82 (May 1947), and was created by Ken Bald and Syd Shores. She had her own comic book series, Namora #1-3, which ran from August-December 1948. While this title lasted only three issues, she regularly appeared with Namor in Marvel Mystery Comics and Sub-Mariner (and in the latter until the series ended in the mid-fifties). The character was not seen again for some time until her first modern appearance in the Silver Age Sub-Mariner series, in Sub-Mariner #33 (January 1971). She made an appearance in Marvel Feature #2 (March 1972), but was killed off in flashback in Sub-Mariner #50 (June 1972). Over the next 30 years, Namora appeared in a number of flashbacks and alternate reality stories, including What If? #9 (June 1978), The New Warriors Annual #1 (1991), What If? #47 (March 1993), The New Warriors #44 (February 1994), Avengers: Forever #4-5 (March-April 1999), and Marvel: The Lost Generation #3-2 (December 2000-January 2001). Namora eventually reappears, alive, in the Agents of Atlas series, in issues #1-6 (October 2006-March 2007). She also appears in Incredible Hulk #107-112 (August-December 2007), Giant-Size Marvel Adventures: Avengers #1 (September 2007), World War Hulk #2 (September 2007), Spider-Man Family #4 (October 2007), and Incredible Hercules #121-122 (November-December 2008). Namora received an entry in The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Golden Age 2004 (2004). Fictional character biography Namora is a character that originated in the Golden Age of Comic Books. Her original name was Aquaria Nautica Neptunia, but she was nicknamed "Namora" in honor of her cousin Namor. Like Namor, she is a hybrid mutant with superhuman strength and the power of flight by using the ankle wings on her feet. When her father was killed by treasure-hunting surface-dwellers, she fully changed her name to Namora, the Atlantean term for "Avenging Daughter", as Namor means "Avenging Son". She was Namor's cousin, and became his companion for a period of several years. Namora was ultimately shown to have been fatally poisoned by the Lemurian terrorist Llyra.''Sub-Mariner #50 She was survived by her clone, Namorita, whom she had passed off as her birth daughter because of Atlantian taboos against cloning. Marvel: The Lost Generation revealed that she had been a member of The Monster Hunters in 1956. Agents of Atlas '' Some time later, the Agents of Atlas find a damaged coffin, which appears to contain the mummified corpse of Namora.Agents of Atlas #3. Upon closer inspection, Marvel Boy disables a holographic display creating the corpse image, revealing a well-preserved, alive Namora inside the coffin. When awakened, Namora joins in a fight against underwater sea creatures and we are shown just how powerful she is. Probably the first time in her history she is shown to be equal in power to her cousin, Namor.Agents of Atlas #4 Jimmy Woo offers her a spot, and Namora joins the Agents of Atlas, where she leads Venus to recover all memories of her past life as a siren, almost driving her mad in the process. It is then revealed by the enhanced bliss inducing powers of the naiad that Namora's innermost desire is to sleep with her cousin Namor.Agents of Atlas #5 Eventually the team manages to reach the Yellow Claw, revealed as the mastermind behind the Atlas Foundation, and willing to give his leading role to Jimmy Woo. Woo accepts, and Namora, as the other Agents, are employed to travel the world in Marvel Boy's spaceship to shut down any rebellious cell still pursuing criminal objectives. Agents of Atlas #6 At some point in her career as an Agent of Atlas she takes an extended leave, or leaves the role altogether, to join Amadeus Cho's group during the World War Hulk event.Incredible Hulk #107 World War Hulk Angry over the death and subsequent vilification of her daughter at the onset of the superhero Civil War over government registration, Namora joins Amadeus Cho, Hercules and Angel to aid the Hulk. During the crisis, Hercules ends up holding the entire locallity of Manhattan on his shoulders. Amazon-Atlantean War In the course of her membership in Cho's group, she shares a genuinely romantic kiss with Hercules.Incredible Hulk #111 Some time later, following the Secret Invasion, Hercules and Amadeus Cho vacation near an Atlantean city, and she and Hercules have a romantic fling. This is interrupted by an Amazon attack.''Incredible Hercules #121 Namora aids Hercules in repelling the Amazons and rescuing Cho from their amorous and ultimately fatal attentions.Incredible Hercules #124 Dark Reign The Agents of Atlas decide to oppose Osborn's agenda by taking on the role of "supervillains", in order to form close ties to Osborn. After some time, the group becomes aware of Norman's Cabal to find out that a member of the group is none other than Namora's cousin, Namor. Upon finding this out, the Agents confront Namor for his involvement in the group. Initially at odds with each other for their recent decisions, Namora and Namor end up kissing and beginning a relationship.Agents of Atlas #6 Namora contemplates staying with Namor until it is revealed that it was Atlantean elders that plotted for them to start a relationship and mate a long time ago as human/Atlantean hybrids are so powerful. Namor and Namora decide to part ways as they were unsure how much of their feelings for each other were genuine and how much was due to the secret plotting by the elders.Agents of Atlas #7 Powers and abilities Superhuman strength. Able to fly. Nearly invulnerable--bullets and other missiles cannot penetrate her extremely tough skin. Able to swim at superhuman speeds, to breathe underwater, and immune to the cold and pressures of the depths. Able to see better underwater than a normal human. Namora must periodically immerse herself in water to retain her powers and her health. Other versions Exiles The second Namora first appeared in Exiles #46, and was created by Tony Bedard and Mizuki Sakakibara, and was associated with the multiversal travelers called the Exiles. She is an alternate-earth counterpart of Namor the Sub-Mariner, rather than of Aquaria Nautica Neptunia, the Earth-616 Namora. She is a mutant with superhuman strength and the power of flight by using the ankle wings on her feet. Unlike the Marvel Universe Namor and Namora, she has the blue skin of most Atlanteans. In Namora's universe, she became an early ally of Charles Xavier who convinced her to not attack the surface world. She would later do so, after anti-mutant hysteria led to the imprisonment of most mutants. Namora killed all of her Earth's superheroes, having the most difficulty with the Fantastic Four, and she conquered the world and ruled it for decades, before becoming 'unhinged' in time and forced to join the Exiles, much to her chagrin. Having a haughty attitude, she acted like she was superior to the other members. Still, she was shown that she did care for them, as evidenced when she thought that Hyperion had killed Morph. She lashed out at Hyperion, breaking his neck. However, it was for naught. Hyperion recovered quickly and blasted Namora, killing her. The Exiles later sent her body back to her home reality (Earth-2189) for burial. Marvel Mangaverse Namora appeared in the Marvel Mangaverse series. In the story, "Eternity Twilight", Namora rescued Bruce Banner, who suffered temporary amnesia and have fallen for him not before Banner regained his memory involving the Hulk (who was tall like Godzilla). Afterwards, Banner and Namora went back to the surface and helps Earth's heroes battle not only the giant-size Hulk, but also the demon-god, Dormammu. References External links *Namora profile at International Hero it:Namora pt:Namora ''